Ilcon Rakaan
Ilcon Rakaan, later known as Darth Tempest and the Empress's Wrath, was a Chiss male who lived during the Old Republic era. In an agreement with the Chiss Ascendancy, he was adopted by the wealthy Rakaan family, who governed the Outer Rim planet of Krenton for the Sith Empire. Ilcon enjoyed a youth of wealth and luxury alongside his adoptive sister, Venkha. Both Ilcon and Venkha were found to be powerful in the Force, and were sent to Korriban in 3643 BBY to become Sith. At the academy, Venkha met the Zabrak acolyte Saarr Zamet, who she would eventually marry. Ilcon quickly graduated the academy to become the apprentice of Darth Baras, and over the next few years rose through the ranks of the Sith, eventually killing his master. Ilcon soon became Darth Tempest, and was also declared the Emperor's Wrath to carry out the Sith Emperor's vengeance. After the Sith Emperor's betrayal of the Sith Empire on Yavin 4 in 3638 BBY, Darth Marr named Ilcon as the Empire's Wrath. During this time, Ilcon met the Sith Lord Lana Beniko, and secretly began a romantic relationship with her. In 3637 BBY, Ilcon joined Darth Marr's expedition into Wild Space to hunt Vitiate, and was captured by the Eternal Empire. He, along with several other champions of the Empire and Republic, was frozen in carbonite for five years until 3632 BBY. Along with Lana Beniko, they formed the Alliance. Venkha and Saarr would eventually arrive on the world of Odessen to join the Alliance as well. After the defeat of the Eternal Empire in 3630 BBY, the Alliance re-organized into the Eternal Alliance. Krilani Kallig, also known as Darth Nox, claimed the Eternal Throne and declared herself Empress of Zakuul. She then named Ilcon as her Empress's Wrath, and tasked him with rebuilding the Knights of Zakuul. Months later, Ilcon was dispatched by the empress to Iokath alongside the empress's sister, Elvok Kallig, to resolve a battle between the Republic and Empire. Ilcon and Krilani did not care which faction the Alliance sided with, and Elvok ultimately chose the Republic. While on Iokath, a traitor attempted to kill Ilcon, and he ordered Theron Shan and Lana Beniko to spy on the members of the Alliance in order to root out the traitor. Ilcon also encountered his former crew member Malavai Quinn, who he executed for his betrayal to Darth Baras years earlier. Around the time of the fighting on Iokath, Venkha and Saarr departed Odessen and returned to Krenton to help it recover from the Eternal Empire's occupation and prepare for the Sith Empire's coming war with the Republic. After Empress Krilani discovered that the traitor was Theron during a mission on Umbara, a bounty was placed on his head. Shortly afterwards, members of the Chiss Ascendancy, led by Aristocra Saganu, arrived on Odessen. Saganu informed the Alliance that Theron was on the Chiss world of Copero. The empress considered sending her sister, but due to her relationship with Theron, sent Ilcon instead. Although he failed to capture Theron, Ilcon learned that he had joined the Order of Zildrog and was looking for one of the Sith Emperor's superweapons, and successfully established relations between the Eternal Alliance and Chiss Ascendancy. The Order of Zildrog was eventually defeated on Nathema, and Theron returned to the Alliance. Lana and Ilcon then agreed to marry. Following the Sith Empire's invasion of Ossus, Ilcon was approached by Lana with Jaesa as prisoner. Jaesa had killed Alliance troops on Iokath, and attempted to kill Lana. Angered, Ilcon executed Jaesa.